Would You Have Said it if I Was Gibbs?
by Emz597
Summary: Tim has to know. Oneshot!


**Title: **Would You Have Said It If I was Gibbs?**  
**

**Summary: **Tim has to know. Oneshot!

**Pairing:** Tony/Tim

**Characters:** Tony, Tim  
**Warnings:** None

**Rating:** 9+

**Spoilers:** None really but does help if seen Season 5 Episode 5 'Leap of Faith'.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS sadly :(, the ideas and characters belong to their respectful owners. No infringement intended.

**********Author's notes**:I've seen lots of fanfic where Tony and Tim's relationship starts because Tony says 'I love you McGee' but not any fanfic where they are already dating so this popped into my head. Thanks to breakcamp for the beta.  
Sorry for being away. Hope you enjoy! x

* * *

'_I love you McGee' _He couldn't stop thinking about it. Those four simple words were on a constant loop around his head all throughout the ride back to NCIS and Tony's protests of how he should have gotten the flowers not Abby, which he was still going on about as McGee opened the door to his apartment.

He may have acted fine and joked with Ziva about Abby being Gibbs' favourite but inside he was confused. He may have brushed it off at the time but now he _needed_ to know if Tony had said it in the spur of the moment as a thank you or if he had been thinking about them for a while and was just waiting for the right moment to say them? If so, that was a big step in the relationship; they had only been going out for a few months and it was big if Mr Playboy DiNozzo was being serious... but then there was the situation in the psychiatrist's office. Tim groaned as he flopped onto the tiniest sofa that would fit in his apartment – really it was just an oversized armchair.

"What's up McGroan?" asked Tony as he sat down next to Tim after getting rid of his shoes and jacket.

'_I can talk to him right?'_ Tim worried _'When we started dating we promised we would talk to each other, this was too good to mess up.'_ Tim turned to Tony to ask him how he really felt but found Tony on his phone sniggering silently. "Well Probie I've let the people decide and of course they agree with me that you're a ladder hugger."

Anger flared up in McGee and after hitting Tony, quite hard, on the arm, he walked into his bedroom, grabbed a pillow and blanket from the wardrobe and walked back into the other room. Dumping them on the sofa next to a confused Tony, Tim said "You'll need those if you want to stay with a 'ladder hugger'." He then walked back into his bedroom, slamming the door in the process and then sitting down on the bed.

How could he have been so stupid? Of course Tony didn't love him. He had saved Tony life by facing his fear of heights and what did Tim get in return? Tony laughing at a video of him that he posted up on YouTube.

A soft knock on the door brought Tim out of his thoughts "Go away Tony." Tim warned and rolled his eyes when _of course_ Tony ignored him and opened the door.

"Tim?" Came Tony's voice from the doorway. Tim sighed and turned his back to Tony.

"I told you to go away." Tony just opened the door further and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to Tim when he reached it.

"Tim?" he tried again, gently placing a hand on McGee's shoulder. The feeling of Tony's hand seemed to snap something inside of Tim and in an instant he was standing and pacing around the room.

"Would you have said it if I was Gibbs?" Tim asked, stopping and whirling round to face Tony.

"What?" Tony asked, confused "Tim, what are you talking about?"

"If it was Gibbs or Ziva or some random stranger who saved you by pulling you up, would you have told them you loved them?" Tim insisted "Or did you say it because it was me?"

Tony got up from the bed, realisation hitting him at what Tim was trying to ask. "Yes I would've said it to them if they had saved me." Tony caught Tim's arm with one hand and cupped Tim's face with the other to stop him from turning away, getting the other man to look at him. "But as a joke. I said it to you because I love you."

Tim couldn't fight the relieved smile that spread across his face as Tony leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was slow and tender and when they pulled back, Tim placed his forehead on Tony's.

"I love you too." Tim whispered, wanting to stay like this forever, causing Tony to be the one to smile this time.

"Does this mean I don't have to sleep on the sofa?"

Tim laughed as Tony ruined the moment "Are you sure you want to share a bed with a ladder hugger?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, because you're my ladder hugger." Tony replied leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
